Blog użytkownika:Anamaria2002/Moje życie
Na początek informuję, że nie wiem kiedy będą nexty, zależy to od mojej weny. Proszę komentujcie i piszcie co o tym opku sądzicie. To moje pierwsze opko więc przepraszam za jakiekolwiek błędy. ---- Jestem Ania Hellen, mam 11 lat i jestem półsmokiem. Mam 150 cm wzrostu, czarne włosy sięgające za pas ze srebrnymi pasemkami i fioletowe oczy, które czasem zmieniają kolor, jestem też w miarę opalona. ---- Właśnie dolecieliśmy na Berk. Przeprowadziliśmy się tu bo tata dostał pracę od wujka, którym jest sam wódz wyspy. Wujek i ciocia zaprosili nas do siebie na kolację. Dorośli zaczęli rozmawiać o różnych rzeczach, a ja poszłam rozejrzeć się po domu. W którymś z pokoi zobaczyłam mojego kuzyna Czkawkę jak coś rysował. Zaczęłam rozmowę: -Co rysujesz? -Chmuroskoka. -powiedział pokazując mi rysunek. -Ale tak z pamięci? -Nie. Siedzi za oknem. Wyjrzałam i rzeczywiście, smok był tam. W tym momencie zawołała mnie mama. Zeszłam na dół do salonu. -O co chodzi? -zapytałam. -Idziemy do domu. -powiedziała mama. -A gdzie będziemy mieszkać? -W domu obok. *** Gdy weszliśmy do środka wprost nie mogłam uwierzyć w to co widzę. Sam salon był tak duży jak całe nasze mieszkanie w naszym starym domu. Na parterze mieściły się też: kuchnia, jadalnia, gabinety rodziców, ich pokój i łazienka, oraz pracownia mamy. Na piętrze mieściły się pokoje mój i mojego złotookiego brata bliźniaka Iana, który jest moim zupełnym przeciwieństwem, nasze łazienki, "pracownie" całe wyłożone drewnianymi deskami, pokoje zabaw w których stały wieże stereo, oraz pokoje dla gości. Mój pokój był cały biały nawet meble były z jasnego drewna. Na szafce naprzecie łóżka stał płaski telewizor z wielkimi głośnikami, obok była półka na płyty. Na środku pokoju leżał biały kudłaty dywan, a w ścianie przy drzwiach schowana za przesuwowymi, lustrzanymi drzwiami była szafa. Było już późno więc poszłam się umyć, przebrałam się w piżamę i położyłam się spać. ---- -Anka! Wstawaj! -krzyknął mój upierdliwy brat budząc mnie. -Musimy się wypakować! -Odczep się ode mnie! -Jest już dziewiąta! -Wiesz, że dla mnie równie dobrze mógłby być środek nocy! -Tata zrobił jajecznicę! -Trzeba było od razu powiedzieć! Po tych słowach zerwałam się jak oparzona bo tata robi najlepszą jajecznicę na świecie. Szybko wciągnęłam na siebie fioletową bluzkę i rybaczki które miałam w torbie przyszykowane na dziś i zbiegłam na dół. Na szczęście Ian nie zjadł wszystkiego. Po tym jak zjadłam śniadanie usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi. Pobiegłam sprawdzić kto to. Otworzyłam drzwi i nieźle się zdziwiłam widząc Czkawkę. -Cześć. -Hej. -Pomyślałem, że pomogę ci się wypakować. -powiedział. -Ok, wchodź. Aż zaniemówił jak zobaczył w przedpokoju około pięćdziesięciu walizek i pudeł. -Tylko mi nie mów, że to wszystko to twoje rzeczy. -Nie. W większości są to rzeczy rodziców. -Ulżyło mi. Wzięłam sześć walizek na raz a on wytrzeszczył na mnie oczy. -Jak udało ci się to w ogóle podnieść? -Jestem silniejsza niż zwykły człowiek. -To znaczy? -To znaczy, że jestem półsmokiem. -Acha. Ok. -i po chwili dodał, już bardziej ogarnięty. -To co mam wziąć? -Tamte pudła. -powiedziałam pokazując na sześć średniej wielkości kartonów. Ledwo udało mu się je udźwignąć. Poszliśmy do mojego pokoju. -Postaw to koło łóżka. -Ok. -postawił tam gdzie powiedziałam. -Wiesz co? Przypomniało mi się, że na tej ulicy mieszka jeszcze jeden półsmok. -Gdzie? -W domu naprzeciwko. -Acha. Sprawdźmy co jest w tych pudłach. -Nie wiesz co spakowałaś? -Jest jeszcze kilka pudeł z moimi rzeczami. -Ok, ale musisz chyba wziąć jakieś nożyczki bo normalnie to ty tego nie otworzysz. Podeszłam do swojej torby i wyjęłam z niej scyzoryk. -A to może być? -Czemu nosisz w torebce scyzoryk?! -Nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy może się przydać. Masz. -A ty jak otworzysz pudła? Na te słowa sprawiłam, że moje paznokcie wydłużyły się i stały się ostrzejsze. -Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać. -powiedział. Otworzyliśmy pudła. Były w nich książki, przybory plastyczne i różne inne rzeczy między innymi mój laptop, telefon i ładowarki do nich, a także słuchawki. -To je pójdę po resztę rzeczy, a ty zanieś książki do pokoju obok, ok? -Ok. Zeszłam na dół i wzięłam jeszcze jeden karton oraz dwie drewniane szkatułki i jedną skrzynię z płaskim wiekiem. Poszłam z tym na górę i zauważyłam, że Czkawka zaniósł też przybory do pracowni. Postawiłam skrzynię w nogach łóżka i zajrzałam do niej. Tak jak się spodziewałam były w niej moje koce, śpiwory, poduszki i kilka pluszaków. -Serio? Pluszaki? -Tak, a co? Masz jakiś problem? -Nie. Po prostu się zdziwiłem. -Ok. Pomożesz mi poukładać ciuchy w szafie. Na razie posortujemy je. Swetry dawaj przed siebie, bluzki z długim rękawem dawaj na prawo, a z krótkim lub na ramiączkach na lewo. Ja zajmę się resztą ciuchów. Zaczął sortować, a ja układałam spodnie i spódnice na półkach, a także wieszałam sukienki na wieszakach. -Zrobione. -Ok, to teraz pomóż mi je ułożyć. -Już się robi. -Te z długim na wyższej półce, swetry na tej obok. -poinstruowałam go, a sama zaczęłam układać biżuterię w pudełeczkach. -Prawie zapomniałem. Masz. -powiedział podając mi tablet z klawiaturą w czarnym etui. -Nie musiałeś. -Ale ci go daję. To prezent powitalny ode mnie. -Dziękuję. -Nie ma za co.-powiedział po czym dodał.-Masz tam wgrane kilka gier i ma stałe połączenie z internetem. -Jeszcze raz dziękuję. -powiedziałam, po czym włączyłam piosenkę "Nie chcę się bać" Ewy Farny. -To jedna z moich ulubionych! -Moja też. -powiedziałam, po czym zaczęłam śpiewać razem z piosenkarką. -Może rozpakujemy resztę rzeczy? -Ok. Rozpakowaliśmy moje bibeloty, w tym płyty z filmami, gliniany świecznik w kształcie anioła w zielonej sukni i karton pełen kolorowych, zapachowych świeczek. -Po co ci ich tyle?! -One nie są tylko moje. -Acha. Poszliśmy rozpakować książki. Przy okazji Czkawka polecił mi kilka książek, których nigdy nie czytałam, ja odwdzięczyłam mu się tym samym. Rozpakowaliśmy też przybory plastyczne. Akurat jak skończyliśmy usłyszałam wołanie mamy. -Dzieciaki, obiad! -Co na obiad?!- zapytałam. -Rekin z frytkami i surówką! -Twoja mama żartuje?- spytał się Czkawka. -Nie, nie żartuje. Chodź to zobaczysz. Zeszliśmy na dół i Czkawka przekonała się, że moja mama nie żartowała. Na patelni leżały, usmażone już, filety z rekina, a w miskach różne surówki i frytki, zaś w pojemniczku "sos tysiąca wysp" w wydaniu mojej mamy. -Może zjesz z nami?-spytałam Czkawkę. -A to nie kłopot? -Oczywiście, że nie.-odpowiedziała mama i dołożyła kolejny talerz. -Proszę nałóż sobie ile chcesz. -Dziękuję. -A, Ania, masz, to książki do szkoły.-powiedziała podając mi 3 pudła. -Aż tyle?! -To do końca podstawówki. -Acha. To ok, już się bałam, że to na jedną klasę.-powiedziałam, po czym zaniosłam książki do pokoju i w końcu zeszłam na obiad. Po obiedzie nawet nie chciało mi się jeść ciastek, które ze sobą przywiozłam. Czkawka podziękował mojej mamie i poszliśmy na górę. -A co my tak właściwie będziemy robić?-spytał się Czkawka. -Nie wiem.-odpowiedziałam, po czym zaczęłam chichotać.-Może się pouczymy? -No to muszę pójść po książki. Do czego? -Może do matmy? Pouczymy się tego co zaplanowane na tą klasę. -Ok, to czekaj tu na mnie zaraz wrócę.-Powiedział, po czym wyszedł z pokoju. Wrócił po około 10 minutach z książką, ćwiczeniami i brudnopisem z wyrywanymi kartkami. -Dobrze to od czego zaczynamy?-spytałam otwierając książkę na spisie treści.-Może od liczb całkowitych? -Jak tam chcesz, dla mnie matematyka jest czasami czarną magią. -A dla mnie to niby co? Myślisz, że co ja jestem? Chodząca encyklopedia? -Nie, ale... -Ale co? Zastanowił się chwilę. -No w sumie nic.-stwierdził po chwili. Znowu zaczęłam chichotać.-Ok spokój, sama chciałaś się uczyć. Po dwóch godzinach nauki stwierdziliśmy, że na dziś wystarczy. Potrafiliśmy już dodawać, odejmować, mnożyć i dzielić liczby całkowite. W szkole trwałoby to cały tydzień, jak nie więcej. -Ania, lecimy na miasto kupić farby, żeby pomalować pokoje! Chcesz coś?! Zastanowiłam się chwilkę po czym odpowiedziałam. -Dla siebie nie, ale koniecznie kupcie zieloną, niebieską, kremową, czerwoną, żółtą i pomarańczową! Oczywiście różne odcienie! O, i jeszcze fioletową i czarną! I trochę brązowej!!! -Ok! Ja z Czkawką posłuchaliśmy jeszcze trochę muzyki, po czym on poszedł do domu bo była już osiemnasta, ja zaś poszłam do kuchni zrobić sobie wczesną kolację. -Brat, jest coś do jedzenia?!-krzyknęłam jeszcze ze schodów. -Szafki i lodówka są pełne, ciocia się o to postarała! Zeskakuję z ostatnich pięciu stopni, idę do lodówki, otwieram ją i faktycznie, jest tam wszystko w co potrzebne. Wyjęłam majonez, szynkę i ser a z chlebaka bułki i zrobiłam sobie kanapki. Zjadłam je i wróciłam do pokoju. ''-Co by tu zrobić?''-zastanawiałam się. W końcu wyszukałam swoją piżamę i poszłam się wykąpać. Po kąpieli położyłam się w łóżku i zaczęłam czytać pierwszy tom "Percy'ego Jacksona i bogów olimpijskich". Nim się zorientowałam było już po dwudziestej pierwszej więc zgasiłam lampkę nocną i poszłam spać. ---- Jak zwykle nie mogło obejść się bez pobudki ze strony mojej kochanej kotki. Tym razem położyła się na mojej twarzy. -Demonica!!! Mówiłam, żebyś się na mnie nie kładła!!!-krzyknęłam po tym jak ją z siebie zepchnęłam. Spojrzałam na zegarek. ''-Już ósma? Raczej nie zasnę.''-pomyślałam po czym wstałam i wyciągnęłam z szafy czarną koszulę (choć w sumie nie taką znowu czarną bo cała była w plamach z farby) i rybaczki (też całe z farby), ubrałam się i zeszłam na dół na śniadanie. -Hej brat co na śniadanie?-spytałam. -Bierz co chcesz, rodzice jeszcze śpią. Podeszłam do szafki koło lodówki i sprawdziłam jaki mamy płatki. Były chyba w każdym rodzaju: z cynamonem, miodem, musli, kukurydziane, w polewie, czekoladowe i jeszcze jakieś. Nasypałam sobie całą miskę cynamonek i dolałam mleka. -O której oni wstaną? -Pewnie za chwilę, mamy przecież malować pokoje. I jak na zawołanie usłyszałam jak schodzą ze schodów. -Hej dzieci. -Cześć mamo, cześć tato.-odpowiedzieliśmy.-Pamiętacie, że dzisiaj malowanie? -Tak, jak zjemy to będzie trzeba poprzesuwać meble i przykryć folią, bo raczej nie chcemy, żeby były całe w farbie, co? -A czy ja wiem? Może fajnie by to wyglądało?-zażartowałam. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Poszłam je otworzyć i oczywiście zobaczyłam nie kogo innego jak Czkawkę. -Cześć, a co ty tak wcześnie?-spytałam. -Wczoraj powiedziałaś, że będziecie malować to przyszedłem pomóc. Przyjrzałam mu się i zobaczyłam, że ma na sobie pobrudzoną farbą bluzkę i jaensy. -Ok, wchodź. Zaraz będziemy przestawiać meble żeby ich nie poplamić. Weszliśmy do kuchni i zobaczyłam, że inni też skończyli jeść. -To co najpierw? -Chyba salon, będzie najwięcej roboty bo jest największy. Ok, to zaczynamy. Przeszliśmy do salonu, ustawiliśmy wszystkie meble na środku i przykryliśmy je folią. -Ian, przydaj się na coś i przynieś zieloną i brązową farbę.-powiedziałam. -Już się robi. Ja w międzyczasie włączyłam z tableta piosenkę "She wolf" Davida Guetta -O mato jakie to ciężkie!-usłyszałam głos mojego brata w wejściu do salonu. -Daj to tutaj.-powiedziałam i wskazałam na kawałek podłogi obok siebie.-Ok, tata i Ian, wy malujecie tamtą ścianę.-powiedziałam i wskazałam na tą w której są drzwi.-A ty Czkawka pomożesz mnie i mamie. *** Po czterech godzina malowania salon był gotowy. Ja z mamą i Czkawką namalowaliśmy na ścianie kawałek lasu. Tata i Ian pomalowali pozostałe ściany. -Ok, bierzemy się za kuchnię. -Z tym będzie chyba trochę trudniej bo trzeba będzie przesunąć lodówkę i ściągnąć szafki wiszące. -Jakoś się uda. I faktycznie, udało się. Kuchnię pomalowaliśmy na kremowo. Później zajęliśmy się jadalnią. Tam też popisaliśmy się talentem. Na jednej ze ścian namalowaliśmy pole zboża. -To co teraz?-spytał Ian. -Rodzice malują swoją sypialnię, a ja z Czkawką mój pokój. Ty masz wolne... -Dzięki! -...ale najpierw poustawiasz meble na miejsce. -Grrr... -Też cię kocham braciszku.-powiedziałam z uśmiechem odo ucha do ucha.-Chodź Czkawka, całego dnia nie mamy. -No fakt, zostały tylko trzy godziny do dwudziestej. -To szybko, szybko. Może dzisiaj zdążymy. Poszliśmy na górę niosąc czarną i fioletową farbę. Postawiliśmy pojemniki koło drzwi i poprzesuwaliśmy wszystkie meble na środek po czym wzięliśmy się za malowanie. Za długo to nie trwało bo chciałam pomalować tylko jedną ścianę. Namalowaliśmy na niej brzozy z fioletowymi listkami. Po skończonej pracy ujrzeliśmy nasze dzieło w pełnej okazałości. -Łał.-tylko tyle potrafił z siebie wydusić Czkawka gdy na to spojrzał. -Weźmiemy udział chyba we wszystkich konkursach plastycznych jakie będą zorganizowane, co? -Tak, któreś z nas na pewno będzie na pierwszym miejscu. -Jak będą rysownicze to stawiam na ciebie, ja wolę malować farbami.-powiedziałam, po czym spojrzałam na zegar.-Już dziewiętnasta. Chyba musisz się zbierać. -Najpierw poustawiamy meble na miejsca. Na szczęście farba była z tych bardzo szybko schnących. Postawialiśmy meble i odprowadziłam Czkawkę do drzwi. -Jutro moi rodzice idą już do pracy. -To może oprowadzę cię po wyspie? Znaczy po części wyspy bo po całej byłoby trudno. -Ok, widzimy się o dziesiątej. Pa. -Pa.-powiedział, po czym poszedł do domu. Ja poszłam się umyć, wrzuciłam ciuchy do kosza na pranie, położyłam się i kontynuowałam czytanie książki. ---- Obudziłam się o dziewiątej trzydzieści i ubrałam w szorty i fioletową bluzkę ze srebrnym płomieniem nadrukowanym pośrodku. Zeszłam na dół bo usłyszałam dzwonek do drzwi, jak mogłam się spodziewać za drzwiami stał Czkawka. Poszliśmy na górę żebym się spakowała (no wiecie, portfel, telefon, klucze do domu), gdy nagle usłyszałam huk, jakby coś spadło na dach. Wyszliśmy na balkon i z niego na dach. Zobaczyłam coś co mnie bardzo zdziwiło, a mianowicie, na dachu siedział jakiś chłopak z blond włosami. Nagle Czkawka zaczął chichotać. -Jason, czy twoja mama nie mówiła ci, żebyś uważał jak latasz nad domami?-spytał, gdy się uspokoił. -Wiesz, że ja dopiero się uczę.-odpowiedział blondyn.-A poza tym uważałem. To wiatr mnie zwiał. -Już któryś raz z rzędu.-zauważył Czkawka. -Czkawka, kto to jest?-zapytałam. -To jest mój kolega, Jason Grace. -Syn Jupitera? -Tak. Czytałaś "Olimpijskich herosów", zgadłem?-odpowiedział blondyn. -Tak, to jedna z moich ulubionych serii. -Ok, mnie już znasz, a ty kim jesteś? -To Ania, moja kuzynka.-odpowiedział za mnie Czkawka. -Skoro już spadłeś na mój dom to zapraszam na śniadanie.-mówiąc to zaśmiałam się. -Anka, co to było?!-usłyszałam głos mojego brata. Pewnie hałas go obudził. -Zejdź na śniadanie to zobaczysz!-odpowiedziałam mu.-Chodźcie już. Zeszliśmy z dachu i poszliśmy do kuchni. Brat już tam był i gdy zobaczył Jasona zrobił wielkie oczy. -To Jason Grace. To on narobił takiego hałasu.-poinformowałam brata, po czym spytałam chłopaków co chcą na śniadanie. -Mamy płatki cynamonowe, czekoladowe, lukrowane, z miodem... -Ja poproszę z miodem.-powiedział Jason gdy tylko usłyszał, że takie mamy. -A ja czekoladowe.-powiedział Czkawka. -A ja...-zaczął mój brat. -Ty sam sobie zrób śniadanie braciszku. -A im szykujesz śniadanie, to nie fair (czyt. fejr). -To są goście, a ty tu mieszkasz. ---- Wszyscy którzy chcą być w opku jako zwierzak lub człowiek, półbóg, albo półsmok, bądź smok niech piszą w komach. Proszę napisać kim chcecie być, imię, wiek i jeśli zwierzak lub smok rasa/gatunek i kolor sierści/łusek, a jeśli półbóg to imię boskiego rodzica (do wyboru mitologia grecka i rzymska). Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone